


The Balancing Act of Co-Parenting

by warabiii_mochii



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Because Daehwi is cute as a button, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Kid!Daehwi, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warabiii_mochii/pseuds/warabiii_mochii
Summary: "So, get your shit together. Your son needs a home, Daniel."





	The Balancing Act of Co-Parenting

**Author's Note:**

> It started with a random [tweet](https://twitter.com/warabiii_mochii/status/953872457126985729) then somehow I converted it into this mess ;-;

Being an Assistant of the PR & Marketing Director at one of the most influential fashion magazines in Korea is a stressful job. Park Jihoon had been warned by his supervisor by the end of his internship that his soul would be sucked out of his body, and he might want to climb up to the empty rooftop of the 25-storey building to scream his lungs out every minute during working hours, just so he could keep his sanity and not go off on a killing spree because the major of people working here are entitled assholes with egos bigger than their actual skills or talents. And also, Kang Daniel, the Director of their department, despite the fact that he is not a massive jerk of a boss, that man could still make your life more than challenging than it already is because that’s what you get when working for a man who pursues creativity and perfection.

From Jihoon’s perspective, Kang Daniel actually has quite nice personalities when he’s not in his work mode. When he was an intern, he only worked directly with Daniel only a few times, and the man never for once berated Jihoon for failing at keeping calendars or making mistakes when tracking media coverage. Obviously, he was not satisfied but with just the smallest hint of annoyance in his voice, he pointed out what Jihoon could have done better while dumping three times more tasks on him. “You’re a fast learner and that’s good. Perception is everything but I don’t care about your perception, I don’t care about what methods you use either. Get it done and show me the results.” the Director made a comment after a successful promotional event, in which Jihoon took a small credit for mingling so well with some of the most important designers in the fashion scene and presenting a pleasing image of their magazine.

Working with Daniel after his internship was just slightly different. They had been a little more open up with each other, and Daniel not only gave compliments when Jihoon did a good job but also taught him a lot about the fashion industry and public relation. He would make Jihoon do the same tasks over and over until it was perfect. After it was perfect, he would require the assistant do it once more but different goals. Daniel was all about the details and Jihoon was grateful for that; he has been slowly developing the same trait and working habits. Work ethic and professionalism asides, the Director also has a really nice figure, which no doubt has become a popular gossip topic across many departments. Sometimes, Jihoon thinks of it as a compensation to his awfully hectic workload each time he secretly checks out his boss’s attractive assets. “Dude, you’re so disgustingly low maintenance.” said Park Woojin, a Digital journalist and also Jihoon’s only friend in this corporation. They were at the Year-End Gala last December; Jihoon uncontrollably let his eyes follow the Director, who was wearing a well-tailored three-piece suit that completed his broad shoulders and extremely long legs, even made him look more luxurious than the famous A-level actor standing next to him. He didn’t fight back his friend’s words because it’s true. It started with pure admiration then without knowing why and when, Jihoon has harboured a lot of complicated feelings towards his boss. But he considers himself good at masking his emotions, he truly wants to focus on his career growth as well, so he just pushes all the feelings down his feet. He failed a few times, but never got caught by anyone other than Woojin. Such a relief.

Still, nothing could explain what the situation was waiting for Jihoon when he got a sudden call from Daniel at 10:30 am. He was in the middle of a discussion about some matters, which Daniel himself assigned to Jihoon since the start of the day, with the Chief of Social Media team.

“Get in my office. Now.”                                      

Jihoon stared at his phone for several seconds before sprinting off from his desk to Daniel’s office, feeling his stomach turning upside down with anxiety because what he had done could bother Daniel that much when in fact, he has been making some good progress on the monthly project. He was about to knock on the door but it was opened right when he put a hand on the knob; Ong Seongwoo, the Production Manager walked out with a strangely alarmed look on his face and didn’t even greet Jihoon as usual when they occasionally bump into each other around the floor.

“Something wrong?”

Seongwoo shook his head and made a vague gesture with his hand then left quickly. Jihoon stepped inside and there was Daniel, still sitting at his desk, looking unbelievably attractive as always but his eyebrows knitted together in a deep frown. He looked up to see Jihoon, a sign of relief and exhaustion spread across his face. Jihoon bowed slightly then noticed there was another person in the room. A boy, around ten or maybe eleven years old, judging from his height was sitting on the couch in silence. The kid wore an expensive pair of jeans and a high-end brand name green jacket, both his hands were on his knees and his eyes were looking everywhere else but the two adults. Jihoon knows Daniel only has Seongwoo as his half-brother, and Seongwoo has a pair of twin girls, so who the little boy could be?

“Jihoon, this is Lee Daehwi. Daehwi, meet my Assistant, Park Jihoon. You will stay with him today.”

Jihoon was dumbfounded. The kid mumbled a formal greeting but Jihoon couldn’t think of anything as the part “You will stay with him today” kept ringing in his head yet made no sense to which relation this kid has with Daniel and why suddenly Jihoon becomes a babysitter. This is way out of his comprehension ability; Jihoon raised an eyebrow and slightly waved a hand at Daniel, waiting for him to explain further but Daniel only stared back at him, looking like he was going to give a long speech but then cut down more than half of what he wanted to say. Eventually, the Director let out an audible sigh then handed Jihoon a case file.

“What you need to do is all in here. Take care of him today for me.” Daniel’s voice lowered at the end and Jihoon was more confused than ever.

“Please.” He added.

Jihoon reluctantly took the file, opened it and scanned the first page then realized what exactly is going on. The kid, Lee Daehwi, 12 years old, his mother died in a car crash two weeks ago. The National Child Protection Agency submitted a case to the court registry, and then the Judge sent Daehwi to live with his biological father, Kang Daniel. There were also some school application forms and booklets and other papers but Jihoon decided he could go through them later. He took a deep breath after closing the file; he couldn’t punch his boss in the face even if he desperately wanted to. That’s absolutely physical assault in the workplace, and Jihoon was sure he doesn’t want to face any of the consequences just because he lost his cool over the fact that his boss has just dumped his child, who no one has ever known about, on him.

“I’m going out to meet a client. Call me if you need any instructions.” Daniel walked out of his office before Jihoon could utter one more word.

*

Jihoon sat down with the kid and studied him a bit. His eyes were soft but the emptiness could not be hidden and Jihoon felt sorry for him. Daniel never married; it’s a known fact, so Jihoon made a wild guess that Daehwi had never met his father until now, only after his mother passed away in a horrible accident.

“Hi, I’m Park Jihoon. You can call me Jihoon. Actually, I would like it more.” Jihoon started a conversation and Daehwi nodded quietly.

“How long have you been living with Da–your dad?”

“Three days ago,” Daehwi answered. The kid was looking at Jihoon now and all he could see on his face was sadness, frustration, and doubt.

“He doesn’t like me.”

Daehwi said it as if it was a closing statement in court and Jihoon felt like someone is gripping his heart. He fought the urge to give the kid a hug because God knows how much pain he has been suffering, and just a minute ago, Daniel leaving without looking back indicated the bond between a father and a son is not what Jihoon is looking into now.

“Listen to me, Daehwi,” Jihoon put the file down onto the table and turned to look at the kid directly, “I have been working with your father for a long time. I know him. You are important and he likes you.”

Jihoon mentally slapped himself for lying to such a nice kid who was grieving over his mother’s death, only to meet with a distant father he had never met. Jihoon wanted what he just said to Daehwi to be true, provided that Daniel is still the upright, responsible man like he has always been at work. They need to talk, only between Daniel and Jihoon, as soon as possible because Daehwi deserves a thousand times better than this.

“Your father has a lot of work to do, so you heard him, you and I will have to work out something, like,” Jihoon turned the pages on the file and read Daehwi’s grade and school reports, all of them were excellent, “getting you into a new school. How did you like it in Busan?”

“It was okay.”

Not so much of enthusiasm in his reply, Jihoon thought, and then glanced down to check his watch. It’s almost lunch break now, they should head out for some fresh air and also a delicious meal than sitting in the office that belongs to the man none of them were thinking so fondly of.

“Come on, we will have lunch then see which school can be the best for you. Deal?”

To Jihoon’s surprise, the kid actually returned his awkward high-five and followed him like a sad puppy. They met Seongwoo downstairs, the Manager was talking to the receptionist but stopped and walked straight up to Jihoon and Daehwi when he spotted them going out of the elevator.

“He told me to give you his card.”

“Do you know–” Jihoon took the credit card and questioned Seongwoo but the latter already held a hand up, signaling Jihoon to be quiet.

“Not now, Jihoon. He trusts you, please take care of,” Seongwoo paused for a moment to fix his glasses with one finger, and then landed his gaze upon the boy, “I mean both of them.”

Jihoon bit back a bitter response. He took Daehwi’s hand to go out of the building and waved at a nearby taxi.

“So, favourite subjects?”

“Math. I like numbers.”

“Anything else? What about English, or Arts?”

“Music,” Daehwi looked down onto his lap and Jihoon had to bend down to hear what the boy was saying over the sound of the radio playing a national hit song, “I like singing, too.”

“That’s awesome, Daehwi. I wished I could sing but too bad, I can only scream. You can’t get into the Arts and Performance Academy until you are sixteen but we can find a school that provides arts program. Is it okay with you?”

“You think I can sing?” Daehwi asked, and Jihoon could hear a bit of joy in his voice.

“Well, I haven’t had a chance to hear you sing but if you want to, then why not going for it?”

“I sang in my class last year, my teacher said she likes my voice,” Daehwi replied hesitantly, “But my mom didn’t want me to learn music.”

Jihoon wondered if the taxi driver had just turned the heater to the highest temperature because that’s the only thing could explain why he suddenly felt like there was a lump in his throat, pain there too, like burning. The boy sitting next to him closed his eyes, his pale fingers resting on his knees curled in an attempt of keeping himself quiet and still, yet tears have rolled down from the corner of his eyes. Jihoon knows it, the worst type of crying is the silent one when your lips start shaking and there is no way to hold back the tears that build up so quickly and fall so fast. You are defeated and let out a cry in between the loss of breath and the shooting pain in your heart. But seeing a 12-year-old kid shed his tears in such way is not something Jihoon could ever imagine.

“It hurts. Why does it hurt so much? I miss my mom.”

“It’s okay,” Jihoon gently patted the kid on his back, “You will be fine. I promise.”

The two of them spent the next hour in a Japanese restaurant not so far away from where Jihoon works, Daehwi chose katsudon and Jihoon went with a bowl of ramen. Daehwi seemed to get slightly better; Jihoon flipped over the booklets of some private schools in the city and let Daehwi choose which ones he wanted to check out the most. They settled with three best choices and Jihoon wrote down on his notepad a reminder to make some appointments with the school representatives on Daniel’s behalf tomorrow, before engrossing himself in the heaven made taste of Japanese cuisine.

 _“Still good?”_ So the Dad of the year decided to check in, Jihoon rolled his eyes at the message, suppressing an urge to reply his boss with another question, something like _“What’s good?”_ but he knows better to keep things on the line.

_“Daehwi is fine. We have chosen some schools to visit tomorrow. Can we talk later at your office?”_

No reply was sent back to Jihoon.

“Goddamn it, Daniel.” Jihoon quietly cursed under his breath, he was totally pissed and forgot the presence of the kid for a second.

“Do you always have to fix his problems like this?” Daehwi was chewing on the straw dipped in his orange juice cup, his question left Jihoon in shock but he quickly recovered.

“Your dad is really busy and I am his Assistant so, I do things to help him. Also, this is not a problem. He said he wanted to have a talk with you, maybe tomorrow night.”

It has been only a few hours yet Jihoon lied to Daehwi the second time without blinking his eyes once. _Maybe I should audition for a role in a 200 episode morning drama_ , Jihoon thought bitterly, then turned back to Daehwi, telling him to add his number and change his emergency contact from his mother to Daniel.

“I thought you’re going to be my emergency contact.” Daehwi pouted.

“Even if I want to, I cannot. I am not your guardian and you have your dad, so if anything happens, you call him first, remember?”

“Understood.”

By the time Jihoon took Daehwi back to the building, he could tell the kid had let go of himself a bit more than how he was when they first met in the morning. They talked a lot, Daehwi shared some stories about his old school and how he doesn’t really like Daniel’s apartment because it’s on the 23rd floor. Once again, Jihoon told Daehwi that he could tell him everything because they are friends now and the kid replied with a fit of giggles, but then Daniel walked into his office and the bright smile fell off his face.

“You are back.”

“I am,” Daniel sent Jihoon a glare but the latter pretended he didn’t feel any of it, “What did you do?”

“Did you get my message? We have done some research and Daehwi is going to have three school interviews tomorrow. It might be a bit of problem because some schools are really strict about accepting students in the middle of school year. We have to wait until tomorrow to weight out our options.”

“Sounds good to me,” Daniel commented and Jihoon felt like punching him in his throat. How could he not say a single damn thing to Daehwi when the kid was clearly sitting there, in his office and right next to Jihoon? Maybe a question like “What did you have for lunch?” could do wonders but he doesn’t know anymore, his boss either has no common sense or is being a huge jerk towards his own kid.

“I need to stay back tonight. Could you take – Could you and Daehwi go to my apartment first?”

“I will. But I have some important matter to discuss with you, you should be home early.” Jihoon didn’t know where he gained such confidence to order his boss like that but Daniel didn’t react badly. The man just nodded then went to his desk and continued working.

*

Jihoon stopped by his apartment to pick up his laptop and some papers. He was greeted by his roommate Donghan, who surprisingly didn’t have a shift at the hospital that night and looked like he was ready to dig everything out of Jihoon when he spotted Daehwi shyly stood behind the younger.

“No time for questions, Donghan. And stop turning the heater to 30 degrees while running around shirtless, we can’t afford to pay electric bill if you keep doing this. Now, where’s my laptop charger?”

“On my bed, I think,” Donghan slurred around a mouthful of French fries then stretched his hand towards Daehwi, who was still standing by the door, “Want some?”

“You’re becoming a doctor yet you eat like crap,” Jihoon pulled Donghan by the back of his neck, then turned to Daehwi, his voice softened, “We will have dinner at your house, I’ll cook.”

“Be careful, kid. If he makes fish, do not eat.”

Daehwi burst out laughing, and Donghan took that as a victory despite getting punched by a flustered Jihoon. The soon-to-be doctor quickly tapped Jihoon’s shoulder when he saw Daehwi was out of the earshot and busy playing on his phone while Jihoon was going through the items his bag one more time.

“Hey, where are you heading to? You know, worst scenario, I will have to answer an officer about your location last night.”

“Daniel’s apartment. And you’re insane.”

Donghan stopped chewing, his eyes widened as if they could pop out of his head. Jihoon sighed heavily.

“It isn’t anything you are thinking right now. It’s a bit complicated. See you later.”

It turned out Jihoon could not make a meal out of anything left in Daniel’s refrigerator, so he and Daehwi had pizza for dinner. They enjoyed two large-sized Marinara and Chicken bacon ranch, and then played five rounds of Sudoku till Jihoon called it bedtime and tucked the kid in bed. Afterwards, he returned to the couch in Daniel’s spacious living-room, opened his laptop and started looking for private piano lessons while waiting for his boss to come back. Daehwi said he always wanted to try playing piano so even if Daniel doesn’t let him play, Jihoon would persuade him until he agrees. Two hours passed and Jihoon was still not sure about the information he got from online forums, he needed some recommendation from people in the field. Jihoon tried to recall some names in his head but eventually gave up and unknowingly fell asleep.

“You haven’t showered yet you’re sleeping on my couch?” Jihoon woke up with a jolt when hearing Daniel’s familiar voice coming from behind.

“You have to buy a piano.”

Jihoon clicked his tongue. That didn’t sound like a good start to talk his boss into paying piano lessons for his kid, who until now, Jihoon wasn’t sure if the man likes him.

“Park Jihoon, are you sleep-talking?”

“No, Daehwi wants to play piano. So you should get him some lessons. I’ve been searching all night but I’m not sure. Do you know any musician?”

“I do. What else does he need? Scuba diving course? A horse? Name it, you have my card anyway.” Daniel took a leftover slice of pizza and sat on the other side of the couch, not bothered by Jihoon’s intense stare.

“Daniel, do you know?” Jihoon pointed at the closed bedroom door. He had already guessed but still wanted to hear it from Daniel. The man looked uncomfortable, his face closed off and he seemed to walk out on Jihoon again. The younger didn’t allow that to happen.

“I know it’s your personal life and I have no say in it. But you clearly made me involved. If I remember correctly, and I sure do, watching your kid cry wasn’t any part of my contract. So, please, explain what you could have told me three days ago.”

“I didn’t know. Seriously, Daehwi’s mother and I,” Daniel ran his hand through his hair in frustration, “We met around the time I was in my senior year in university. We were at this birthday party, and had a moment.”

“We dated for a few months before she wanted to go to Canada for her Master’s degree in Finance. I could have applied for the same program, too, but I just got my internship and I was serious about establishing my career here. She never contacted me after going there. Last time when I heard she went back to Korea, I did not even know she had a kid with her.”

“He’s your son now. You need to take care of him.”

Daniel’s mouth twitched at Jihoon’s words but the Assistant kept going.

“He said to me that you don’t like him. Do you have any idea how awful that sounds, coming from a kid who just lost his mother?”

“I don’t but do you?” Daniel growled.

“With all due respect, I do fucking know,” Jihoon leaned forward, looking straight into Daniel’s eyes, “My parents were killed in a car accident when I was ten and my aunt took me in despite the fact that her husband is an emotionally abusive piece of shit, who hated my dad because he was the one who did not want my aunt to get married to a prick. My aunt didn’t have any responsibility to raise me. I could have ended up in a shelter waiting for an adoption but she went all out of her way to make sure I go to school and have someone who loved me as much as my parents did. Was that easy? Hell fucking no. So, get your shit together. Your son deserves a home, Daniel.”

Jihoon expected his boss would fight back and ask him to get his ass out of his apartment but instead, Daniel looked bewildered.

“I’m sorry, Jihoon. Honestly, I don’t know about your parents.”

“You don’t have to,” Jihoon cut him off, “But I am not watching you bail out on this. I told you, Daehwi has three school interviews tomorrow, you’d better go to sleep now and wake up early tomorrow. The first one will be at 8 a.m.”

“I cannot. I’m meeting with the board tomorrow morning. Could you take him to the interviews, please? I will do something after that.”

Jihoon sighed for the nth time in the day. He might have broken Daniel a little, considering how the man looked extremely distressed and out of energy after he finished his sentence. Jihoon was too used to seeing Daniel at work, professional and always sure of what he wants and how to get them. He had never seen his boss with his face buried in his hands and did not even flinch when he reached out, put a hand on his left shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze.

“You can work it out. Take your time with him”

Jihoon bit his lower lip, before reluctantly said a thing he never thought he would to Daniel someday.

“I’ve got your back, Daniel. I would do anything for you.”

*

The next morning, Jihoon woke up the high pitched sound of his alarm and was terrified, realizing he wasn’t lying on the couch but the other side of Daniel’s bed. After their conversation last night, Jihoon was about to leave but Daniel said it was past midnight and the train had stopped. “You could stay here and take tomorrow morning off.” – said the man. Jihoon agreed, he was too tired thinking about 40 min ride back home if he went by taxi, and insisted on sleeping on the couch. But did he sleepwalk into Daniel’s room last night?

The answer is no. Daniel was already in the kitchen when Jihoon walked in; his nose was filled with the aroma of bacon sizzling in a pan and hot black coffee ready in the machine.

“You rolled off from the couch to the floor last night,” Daniel chuckled, “You’re quite heavy, you know?”

Jihoon turned bright red. He uttered a small “Thank you” then proceeded to pour himself a cup of coffee. Daehwi stepped into the kitchen and Jihoon watched Daniel, out of sudden, stumble on his feet while laying down bacon next to fried eggs on three dishes. His face stiffened a bit at the sight of the kid with messy hair and yawning constantly, clearly was not ready for the day.

“Daehwi, would you like some milk?”

Jihoon scoffed. Daniel was talking as if they were at a restaurant and Daehwi is not a 12-year-old child but one of his important clients.

“Ye–ss.” Daehwi stuttered. Jihoon immediately assumed this is the first time Daniel asked what his son wanted for breakfast. That means his boss is trying to communicate with the kid and the thought made Jihoon smile behind his cup.

The first interview wasn’t much of a disaster but the Principal was absolutely the type of teacher every student would resent the entire time they’re in school. He questioned Jihoon’s position and stated a parent figure has to present himself in this interview, also, they are not accepting a new student during the second semester. Jihoon swallowed the rage rising in his stomach and thanked the Principal for meeting both of them, before taking Daehwi out of the office. Unlike him, the kid seemed to take the rejection lightly, even said he would perform better in the next interview.

It turned out the second interview was indeed better. The Principal was an elegant woman; she looked closely into Daehwi’s file and talked to Jihoon in details about enrollment requirement and other conditions. Lastly, the Principal told Daehwi has to take a placement test and it would be easier for both sides if he could do it today. For that reason, Daehwi was sent off to the exam room while Jihoon stayed in the office talking to the Principal.

“Mr. Park, I assume Daehwi would do really well on the placement test. His records in his previous school were brilliant; we are more than pleased to have him here. However, I would like to meet his parents in person, here in our school, we would like to understand our students’ background and get parents involved in their children’s studying.”

Jihoon explained the situation and noticed a modest change in the Principal’s polite smile.

“Mr. Park, I understand you are Daehwi’s guardian. Is that correct?”

“I am Mr. Kang Daniel’s Assistant. He gives me permission to take care of Daehwi in any situation. If Daehwi gets sick or causes any problems in school, please contact me immediately if you can’t get in touch with his father.”

“I very understanding of Daehwi’s situation. I and other teachers fully acknowledge of co-parenting arrangements,” The Principal halted for a second then handed Jihoon an envelope, “This is Parent/Guardian Contact Form, we also need a letter of confirmation from Mr. Kang so we can contact either of you in emergency situations. No need to be stressed, Mr. Park, it’s only for legal policy.”

 _“I am not,”_ Jihoon wanted to protest before all the pieces came into right place and he understood what the lady in front of him was implying. He wasn’t prepared for this because even in his dream last night, it was him getting his own office and a new apartment where Donghan doesn’t annoy the hell out of him every day, not him getting questioned by a Principal about his relationship with Daniel in a very gay-insinuating manner. Thankfully, Daehwi went back from the exam and saved him from the awkwardness that was about to swallow his existence. The kid looked happier than ever with his eyes crinkled at the corners and excitedly giving Jihoon a thumb up, the placement test was most likely too easy for him.

The Principal led the way for Jihoon and Daehwi through different areas in school on a tour. Daehwi was absolutely impressed with the facilities and lingered a bit longer when they stopped at the auditorium, a bunch of students was practicing under the instruction of a Music Teacher. The Principal caught on with Daehwi’s attention; she said students are encouraged to take interest in physical activities and arts programs. Also, May is the time of the traditional talent show, so if Daehwi wanted to participate, he still has plenty of time. Jihoon was glad that Daehwi seemed to take this seriously, a school with a healthy environment where he can be comfortable to express himself and pursue his dream could be the best thing that helps him with the loss of his mother. And he was right, Daehwi asked Jihoon if it’s okay to not go to the third school because he really liked this place already. They went for lunch then Jihoon dropped the kid at Daniel’s apartment, checking everything and telling Daehwi three times about calling him right away if he needs anything before heading to work.

Daniel was at his office desk, not bothered to look up when Jihoon walked in without knocking.

“There are a lot of papers for you to sign, Daniel,” Jihoon casually sat down on the chair, face to face with his boss, “Also this one is important.”

Daniel read the Parent/Guardian Form while Jihoon was explaining why it is needed, along with the confirmation letter.

“I am not his guardian but with your verification, they will call and allow me to make medical or legal decisions in case they can’t contact you in the first place.”

“Okay,” Daniel signed the papers, one after another, “Does he like it?”

“He does,” Jihoon began fidgeting in his seat, uncomfortable with the information he was going to inform Daniel, “The Principal wanted to meet you. You know, the usual knowing parents, knowing children. So, just a heads up, she thinks we’re gay and I am Daehwi’s step-dad.”

“I don’t know about you but I swing both ways,” Daniel was amused, he stopped checking on the papers and studied Jihoon’s mortified face, “What did you do that gave the Principal such interesting impression?”

“Seriously? I did nothing, Daniel. It was you, his father who did not show up at his school interview and sent me instead. Sure, it’s perfectly normal for an Assistant to take their boss’s child to his school then claim his emergency guardianship. Why didn’t I know sooner?”

“I get it. Thank you for helping me out on this. If I could give you a raise, I would but that might be an official misconduct and I don’t want to be risky.”

Jihoon just rolled his eyes.

“One more thing. I told Daehwi you wanted to talk to him tonight.”

“Why did you do that?”

“Because it doesn’t look like it has gone into your head that you need to get your shit together, does it? Daniel, what’s wrong with you?”

“Do you think he hates me?” Daniel dropped his pen, some sort of lament displayed in his eyes that made Jihoon feel weak.

“He doesn’t,” Jihoon took a deep breath, “He just doesn’t know you. You’re nervous and anxious, I get it but a kid has less patience than an adult and his world crashed down to his feet only two weeks ago. I ate without knowing what was eating, I went to bed with a thought that it might have been better if I had been in the car at that time, I accidentally called my aunt “Mom” and cried like a toddler afterward. Do you want your kid to experience the same things like I did?”

His question was responded by complete silence. Then Daniel started to speak, his voice wavered with a hint of uncertainty.

“I wouldn’t call what I and his mother had was love. We were young and a bit, you know, reckless. Our goals weren’t the same and she probably didn’t want anything to do with me. If not, why didn’t she tell me about the kid? I would have done something.” Daniel took a long, slow breath in, and then out, “I never thought of having children someday, Jihoon, have you ever?”

Jihoon didn’t know how to reply. He likes kids, that’s for sure, and he has always tried the hardest to help his aunt with her two children after the husband died of alcoholism. Jihoon love them like his own siblings but he doesn’t need anyone to tell him how taking care of a sibling is nothing like raising a child. He understands Daehwi, empathizes with him, too since he was _that_ kid but if he was Daniel, he wouldn’t be so sure about how he might feel. Daniel is a man who takes responsibility for his actions and decisions but seeing the dark circles looming under his eyes the past few days, Jihoon wanted to take back half of the things he said.

“I have friends whose parents divorced when they were young and they grew up just fine. I think Daehwi would rather know if you care about him than question your love for his mother.”

“Last night, you said something about piano lessons. The kid likes music, doesn’t he?”

Jihoon broke into a smile.

“Yes, Daniel. You should have seen how his face lit up when we were at the school theatre. Your son might be the second Yiruma, or a singer, who could tell?”

“You will be a better parent than I am,” Daniel gazed at Jihoon, a smile slowly forming, first in his eyes then spreading to the corners of his mouth, “Put it on my calendar, any time you find suitable to meet with the Principal. You should come with me too.”

“Is it necessary? She only wants to meet Daehwi’s parent.”

“Didn’t you say she thinks we are,” Daniel pointed his pen at Jihoon then back at him, “husbands?”

“With all due respect, boss, you’re full of shit.” Jihoon grunted, pressing his palms to his knees and trying to calm his heart which is pounding so strong in his chest, also to stop the feeling of an army of chills marching down his spine when Daniel purposely lowered his voice at “husbands”. Goddamn it! He even _winked_ at Jihoon.

“That kind of language could affect our kid’s behaviours, don’t you think?” Daniel continued with a straight face.

“I’m leaving.” Jihoon declared his exit. The Assistant turned and walked out of the office, leaving an amused Daniel behind.

*

Tuesday night, Jihoon found himself holding a bag of groceries and knocking on Daniel’s apartment an hour after work because Daniel had to stay late at the office again and Daehwi needed some help with his homework and also, a signature for Student Transportation Form.

“How was your first day?” Jihoon was dipping chicken wings into the bowl of buttermilk then placing them in the flour mixture, making sure they were thoroughly coated so a dish of crispy, juicy fried chicken will come out perfectly later, “Did your dad take you to school?”

“Yes, he did. It was weird.” Daehwi was writing down answers for his Math exercises at the kitchen table, his eyebrows knitted together in a little frown.

“How so?”

“He said he and my mom used to date then they went different ways. And they never met each other when my mom and I came back to Korea. Why did he think I want to know any of that?”

Jihoon noticed Daehwi was holding his pencil a little too tight and pressing really hard on his paper. Daniel must have messed up what he wanted to say, Jihoon suppressed a sigh, he washed his hands and when over the table. He raised a hand, tentatively, and brushed ever so gently over Daehwi’s hair and the kid leaned into his touch almost instantly.

“Did he say anything else?”

“He said he’s trying,” Daehwi murmured, “I don’t know if he really wants to be my dad.”

“Your dad,” Jihoon felt uneasy, at this point, he doesn’t know how to play in Daniel’s defense anymore, “He was shocked, your mom was a special person to him. And you are special to him, too. Your dad is honest and caring, I can guarantee that he really meant it when he said he’s trying to be a good dad for you. He asked me if you wanted to try playing piano. Daehwi, did he ask you about that?”

“He did.”

“See, he does want the best for you.”

“Does he care about you?”

Jihoon was speechless. To answer the question if Daniel cares about him or not, it’s difficult since Daehwi’s definition of caring is obviously not the same as what Jihoon has in mind. Jihoon recalled a number of times Daniel walked past his cubicle and strictly told him to stop working and come home at around 8 p.m., or that one night he declined Woojin’s offer to take Jihoon home and called a taxi, went in together with Jihoon to make sure he would get home safely as the younger was a bit tipsy after the magazine’s anniversary party ended. “Either your boss is trying to get into your pants, or he has a really, really weird mother hen instinct.” Donghan’s ridiculous comment suddenly came to Jihoon’s mind and he immediately shook his head to chase off those words.

“I guess he does,” Jihoon tried to smile, “I know this is a bit too much to ask, but could you do it for me, give your dad some time?”

Daehwi didn’t reply. Instead, the kid grabbed Jihoon around the waist and buried his face into the elder’s chest. They stayed like that for a minute, Jihoon naturally wrapped his arms around Daehwi, gently rocking his back the same way his aunt used to reassure him when he had a distraught moment.

“Thank you so much, Jihoon.”

Jihoon went back to cooking and giving instructions on Daehwi’s History assignment at the same time. He had no intention to stay the night and wanted to leave before Daniel would come back home, but when Daehwi was taking a shower after dinner, he heard the door opened and Daniel walked in, looking like he needed a really long rest.

“Hey, Jihoon. Where’s Daehwi?”

“Bathroom. Have you had dinner? I made chicken.”

“I’m starving. Please give me some.”

While Daniel was savouring every bit of tasty chicken wings, Jihoon also fed him some details about the conversation he had with Daehwi earlier and watched a change of expression on his boss’s face.

“I’m the worst dad ever, aren’t I?”

“My aunt’s husband already claimed that title so no, you aren’t that bad,” Jihoon crossed his arms, trying to avert his gaze when he realized Daniel was looking at him intensely, his eyes boring holes in him, “But try again with Daehwi, the kid wants to get close to you, too.”

“How do you know all of this?” Daniel asked, genuinely.

“I just remember,” Jihoon felt an unshaped weight coming down onto his shoulder and a tension whirling inside him, “If you have pictures, show him. If you have stories, tell him. Stories about you, before you become who you’re today. Stories about his mother, how she looked, what’s about her made you fall for, what kind of books she used to read, what movies you two watched together. Just,” Jihoon lifted the glass of water in front of him, gulped down half of it then sat down, his hands hanging loosely between his knees, “Don’t make him feel like he’s unwanted just because the person who loves him the most is no longer in this world.”

“Jihoon,” Daniel called out. The tone of his voice sounded different now. Hushed and soft, it sent shivers down the younger’s spine. The man stretched his hand across the table, clasping Jihoon’s right hand in his. His skin was strangely warm and just that little touch made Jihoon lose his breath.

“I have to go. Ask Daehwi about the school bus, there’s a form you need to look at ans sign.” Jihoon quickly stood back on his feet and headed towards the door.

Daniel let him leave.

*

“Good evening, Mr. Assistant. Or wait, isn’t it Mr. Babysitter. Or am I supposed to call you by your husband’s surname, it’s Kang Jihoon, right?”

“Eat your goddamn cereal then go to bed, Donghan. You look fucking wrecked.”

Jihoon grumbled while walking past his roommate, who just got back from a 32-hour shift at the hospital and hasn’t bothered to change his uniform shirt, to the refrigerator looking for something edible.

“There’s some bread left on the lower shelf. By the way, the electric bill came and it’s not as high as you might think.” Donghan waved his spoon in the air in his typical “victory” sign.

The advantages of sharing an apartment with Donghan, Jihoon could make a short list, which consists of two bullet points at best. First, he keeps the house clean and second, the other sometimes cooks for both of them when Jihoon was too tired to even lift his hand. They met through a mutual close friend and got along. When Jihoon was struggling to find a place in the city center and Donghan’s old flatmate went to another side of the country, he told Jihoon to move in. But there are also disadvantages, like Donghan has a foul mouth and too much of unnecessary curiosity which led to a hundred questions about Daehwi and Jihoon couldn’t keep his mouth shut under his roommate’s interrogation. It has become Donghan’s favourite joke now and no matter how many times Jihoon told him to stop or kicked his butt, the resident still kept his never-ending tease.

“Do you boss-husband acknowledge you have extreme violent tendencies? Could be really bad for a healthy marriage, you know?”

“You talk way too much for someone who claims he’s exhausted 24/7. My advice is to give your mouth a rest.”

“Thanks, I will,” Donghan grinned like a Cheshire cat, “But I’m serious, you either set some boundaries or you might catch yourself in a huge emotional disaster. Just saying.”

Jihoon played deaf and continued eating his bread with berry jams filled, so Donghan changed the topic to the mysterious lady next door who just moved in last week. Jihoon nodded along but his mind was in the blank state. It’s Friday night but all Jihoon wanted to do is to throw himself into bed and sleep for next 24 hours. With season is changing around the corner and a new advertising campaign has been launched recently, Jihoon has been staying at work with Daniel and the core team members than at home. Daniel insisted on driving Jihoon home after work but he refused, telling him Daehwi shouldn’t be left alone during late nights. Jihoon keeps in touch with Daehwi despite rarely has any time to meet the kid these days. Last weekend, he took Daehwi to the bookstore since Daniel was out of the city to meet an important figure. The kid squealed with delight upon seeing him at the door. They bought some Math reference books and Daehwi picked up the first book of “Percy Jackson & the Olympians”, saying his friend is reading this novel and she wanted Daehwi to give it a try.

“Is she pretty?” Jihoon asked and Daehwi nearly dropped his ice cream. They ended their little time together by sitting in the park and eating ice cream, Jihoon slung an arm around Daehwi’s shoulder and the kid scooted himself closer to him.

“Somi is really pretty, and cool, too.” Daehwi’s face glowed red and Jihoon found it adorable.

“If you need any dating advice, ask me. I have plenty of experience,” Jihoon teased. Not that he’s going to tell Daehwi how it started when he was fourteen, with the angry, toothy kisses with the captain of the basketball team when his back was pressed hard up against the changing room wall and his lips were ruined by impatient desire, but he was popular with girls, indeed. He didn’t flirt with any of them but they naturally swooned at his beautiful eyes and how nice he treated them in general. It still keeps up until now, more than three times, Woojin told him the girls in his department asked him about Jihoon and praised his look to no end. Jihoon just laughed it off, unlike some of his coworkers, he chooses to not be open about being gay. It’s his way of thinking, he doesn’t want to be someone whose sexuality and physical appearance are the only things people talk about. He wants people to acknowledge his brilliant ideas and contribution to work, especially the Director. With Daniel, as much as he fought both Woojin and Donghan on the topic of his hopeless crush on his boss, he knows deep down he wants Daniel to recognize him not simply because he’s doing a good job.

“Anyway, being friends with her first. A girl who reads is definitely cool,” Jihoon bit the cone of his vanilla ice cream, “What about your dad? How are you settling at home?”

“It’s alright,” Daehwi let out a small laugh, “He told me some stories about my mom. She was wearing mismatched socks when they met at a party and she was the leader of their university’s creative writing club, I never knew that. He checks my homework, too. But his cooking is nothing compared to yours, I want to eat fried chicken like you made last time. I really wish you could come for dinner.”

Jihoon hated to admit but at that time, he was proud. Daehwi is happy and the kid talks more about Daniel with much less difficulty than he used to when they first met. And Daniel did take his words seriously. Even though it’s quite obvious that fatherhood doesn’t come naturally for his boss, he and Daehwi seemed to have bonded as days go by. Also, Jihoon couldn’t clamp down on his small pride knowing there’s at least one thing he’s actually better than the man he always thinks he’s perfect.

His phone chimed, signifying that he had a new message. Donghan was still rambling on and on about irrelevant things and Jihoon paid him no mind. Swiping open the screen, Jihoon read the message. It was from Daniel, a photo was attached to his message.

_“Look at what Daehwi drew. I thought they have stopped giving kids drawing homework in middle school? No? And do I really look like that or my son has zero talent in drawing?”_

It was a simple drawing and Jihoon couldn’t help but feeling one corner of his mouth tilting up and a smile slowly began stealing across his face. There were four people in the drawing, all stick figures with huge heads and big eyes, then several details around them. Truthfully speaking, Jihoon sides with Daniel regarding Daehwi’s drawing skills but the kid seemed to put a lot of love and effort in his work. He drew a woman with long, red hair reading a book on the far left, then a tall man sitting with his computer which is definitely Daniel so Jihoon came to the conclusion that he was as the stick figure with a pan and a chef hat. Daehwi put himself in the center of the drawing, holding a mic in one hand and colourful balloons in the other.

 _“FYI, it’s a creative activity for the students, not homework. And yes, you do look like that.”_ Jihoon typed in a reply, ignoring the constant “You’re whipped” tease coming from his roommate sitting across the table.

_“Park Jihoon, you’re fired.”_

_“Okay. But would you mind writing a letter of recommendation for me?”_

_“No. But would you mind coming to our apartment on tomorrow night? Daehwi misses you and it’s just a casual dinner.”_

_“I will. Thanks for inviting me.”_

Jihoon typed in the most neutral reply he could think of then put his phone down, stared at the bright screen and caught his heart soaring in a tango dance.

*

Saturday night came quickly when the first thing Jihoon thought of when crawled out of his bed at 10 a.m. is that he would have a dinner at his boss’s place, and he should make his signature dish aka spicy and crispy fried chicken for Daehwi since the kid has asked about it countless time. By the time he finished cooking with a little help from Donghan, or to say the latter only helped so he can seize a chance to take the first piece of hot, mouth-watering piece of chicken that came out of the frying pan wasn’t anything different, he only have a little time left to take a shower and put on an ordinary sweater and a pair of dark khaki jeans.

“I’ll assume you aren’t going back here tonight.” Donghan wiggled his eyebrows and made a wacky sexy face at Jihoon when he was tying his shoelaces.

“Can you shut your mouth for a second? It’s just a dinner and there’s Daehwi, stop assuming stupid shit.”

“Oh,” Donghan put a hand over his chest, faking a dramatic consultant’s voice, “That’s the classic case of dating a single parent, you won’t have much sex because the kid is always there.”

Jihoon looked for the nearest object to throw in Donghan’s face but there was none. Thus, he stuck his middle finger up while opening the door, leaving his roommate laughing hysterically at his weak comeback.

Opening the door wasn’t Daniel but Daehwi, his face immediately brightened when he saw Jihoon and the box he was holding, the greasy yet incredibly good and inviting smell of fried chicken was coming out like a scent of magic.

“This is especially for you, Daehwi. I made a lot.” 

Jihoon smiled back at the kid, noticing a few stains of somewhat looks like cocoa powder on his face and on his hands. Jihoon wondered what the two were doing for dinner, and he quickly figured out when stepping inside the kitchen. Daniel was wearing an apron with floral patterns, which is quite a bit too small for his build. His hoodie sleeves were pulled up to his elbows, revealing forearms sculpted with hard muscle, and Jihoon pretended like the sight of his boss in a simple grey hoodie, a pair of sweatpants and natural, not styled up black hair with a few strands sticking on his forehead because of sweat did not make him feel _things_.

“Daehwi told me he wanted pasta so I’m making creamy mushroom and shrimp. Hope you like it.” Daniel gave Jihoon a sheepish smile. There is always something about the way the man smiles that makes butterflies break free from the pit of the younger’s stomach and as if the sun falls down and makes a home right there in his stormy heart.

“I did not say that,” Daehwi stopped stirring vanilla in the saucepan for a second. The kid insisted on making no-bake cookies by himself and the two adults let him handle his cooking alone.

“My dad searched for “easy pasta recipe” and convinced me that you like it because he saw you eat pasta at your company’s buffet,” Daehwi continued without knowing his dad was burning like a lobster from head to toe.

“That’s quite observant of your dad,” Jihoon chuckled, hiding his blush by taking a step aside from where Daniel was standing and glancing down on the empty cookies tray, “I do like creamy pasta.”

“Since I just happen to know my son is quite good at embarrassing me in front of our guest,” Daniel mouthed a small “Thanks” when Jihoon handed him the shredded Mozzarella cheese in a bowl, “I have to admit this is more difficult than I expect but I’m confident that it will turn out good.”

“I’ve heard enough about your cooking,” Jihoon laughed heartily, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell the others at our department.”

“Don’t make me contemplate firing you, Park Jihoon.”

“He won’t do that,” Daehwi deadpanned while carefully dropping teaspoonfuls of cookies mixture onto the prepared baking sheet, “He said you’re the best at what you do.”

There was an awkward silence following that unintended revelation and Daniel cleared his throat uncomfortably.

“Jihoon, the sauce became pretty thick, is this okay?”

“I think you can turn off the heat now.”

Jihoon had no idea about what recipe Daniel stumbled upon on the internet but it had all the rich flavours that wafted down and beckoned him at the first bite: shrimp, mushrooms, garlic and crushed red pepper flakes with the squashy texture of melted Parmesan and Mozzarella cheese. Dinner went smoothly, accompanied by a lot of stories about Daniel’s first days working at the magazine and some ideas Jihoon thought could be innovative for their upcoming event. Daehwi talked animatedly about school and his piano practice, the two adults paid attention closely to what the kid was telling.

“I and my friend are practicing for the talent show,” Daehwi announced, “It’s Friday next week, I hope both of you would come.”

“I don’t th-”

“Your schedule is clear,” Jihoon cut Daniel off before the man could finish his sentence and turned to his son, “We will be there. Fighting!”

After the dessert, in which Daniel and Jihoon exchanged a few knowing glances at each other after trying the cookies Daehwi made which, unfortunately, tasted nothing like normal cookies but none of them had the heart to tell the boy, Jihoon considered going home. Even if Daniel once in a while makes a joke out of their situation when they talk about Daehwi at work, Jihoon knows they aren’t co-parents by any means. They aren’t dating either. Regardless how lovely the dinner was, Jihoon doubted if Daniel invited him over because of any other reason besides Daehwi missing his presence. Jihoon had been trying not to let the thought of him and Daniel being what they are not get into his head during the time he was staying here in the dining room, and the best to stop it is leaving as soon as possible.

“Thanks for having me over for dinner. I think I have to leave now, I’m going to visit my aunt tomorrow morning.” Jihoon is not going but still, he needs a proper reason.

“Something happened at home?”  Daniel asked, worry written all over his face.

“No, It's just been a while since the last time I came home. Also, my cousin’s birthday is tomorrow.”

“I thought we could play games together, I have Portal 2.”

Daehwi pursed his lips in disappointment and Jihoon tried to put a smile on his face, telling the kid he will be glad to join another time. Daniel went after Jihoon to the door, holding his coat for him.

“So, another time?”

“Yeah. Thanks again. Your pasta was great.”

“Next time, tell me what you want for dinner, I’ll try my best.”

*

Growing up, Jihoon realized it’s all about how you frame things and started wondering if his life has been erratic or just conventionally fine. There must be a fine line in between but who knows how many times he has crossed it. If he was positive about how it goes, then he would describe his life is like a road trip map: drop a pin at each mistake he’s ever made, like the first year in university where he buried his nose in books during daytime but let the beast out the night after exams are finished by going to the party at the house of this infamous senior, where people drink to forget but always remember. That’s also where the met the guy with brown eyes and lanky frame, who tasted like fruit wine and cigarettes when he kissed Jihoon and explored every corner of his mouth with such a skillful tongue. It carried on for a few weeks, just fucking and not speaking until Jihoon realized the guy was selling weed and Jihoon was sober enough to find a way out. And the road trip continued further with more pinpoints at different locations, good, bad, and the inbetween. Jihoon pressed another pin on the map, this is the point where he fell for Daniel and let the man with his adorable, loving kid pull him in with so much involvement.

The school theatre was lit up with neon lights and decorated in colours, along with balloon arches. Lots of parents show up for their children and also, for the charity event later. It was 5:30 p.m. when Jihoon arrived at Daehwi’s school, then it he quickly find the way to the backstage. Jihoon spotted Daehwi standing next to a pretty girl with long pigtails, definitely Somi. The two were wearing matching hats and having the same checkered ribbons around their wrists, Jihoon couldn’t help but smile because the kids looked nervous but still cute like buttons.

“Hey, you two look like superstars.” Jihoon gave his praise as he was walking closer to the kids.

“You came,” Daehwi waved at him and Somi bowed respectfully to the adult before excusing herself to go talk with the Music Teacher about the audio playback.

“Where’s my dad?”

“On the way. He was stuck at the office but he just texted me,” Jihoon checked his phone, “Ten more minutes and he would be here before the show starts. Don’t worry.”

“Okay. Jihoon, I’m nervous. Do you think I’m good enough? I don’t want to disappoint Somi, and you. My dad, too.”

“I and your dad are always proud of you no matter what. And you have a really good voice, I’m sure everyone will love your performance.”

“Thank you,” Daehwi paused, “Can I hug you?”

“Why do you even ask?” Jihoon pulled Daehwi closer to him, then wrapped his arms around the kid. “It’s okay, just be yourself.” Jihoon ruffled his with gentleness, feeling the boy started breathing evenly and his trembling hand grabbing the back of his jacket has lost its tension.

“Break a leg, kiddos!” Jihoon shouted after Daehwi and Somi as the two waved at him and went to the line up with a bunch of other kids who are going to perform tonight.

The show started with the first performance, a boy showed up in a magician suit and started pulling multiple glittery satin handkerchiefs out of his black hat. When the third performance started and Daniel hasn’t shown up yet, Jihoon felt like sitting on fire. He pulled out his phone, started to text and ignored the burning glare from the woman next to him. Suddenly, he had an arm slung over his shoulder and a thick, husky voice raised behind his ears that made his mind went blank for a second.

“I’m sorry. Traffic jam. Did I miss anything?”

“Not much. I met Daehwi earlier, he looked great. A little nervous but I think I calmed him down,” Jihoon replied in the smallest voice he could manage while clapping his hands for the kid on the stage, “Wait, did you run here?”

“Just from the parking lot. Damn, why is this school so large?” Daniel said between heavy breathing, “Oh, shit, I forgot flowers.”

“I bought already.” Jihoon pointed to the bouquet on his side and Daniel sighed in relief.

“Thank you so much, Jihoon. I mean it.”

Jihoon was thankful for the dim light in the audience seat because he could feel a wave of blush creeping up his neck and to his cheeks when Daniel said thank you and placed his hand on top of Jihoon’s hand. He was also thankful for the fact that the lady next to him hissed under her breath something about being quiet so Jihoon sat up straight and stopped talking to Daniel. They both leaned forward when the MC announced the next performance will be a duet between Lee Daehwi and Jeon Somi from class 7A-1. Jihoon turned to Daniel, the man couldn’t take his eyes off the stage and a wide, proud smile spread across his face. Daehwi and Somi chose to cover a hit song with upbeat melody and cheerful lyrics, the audience responded well to their singing. The kids from Daehwi’s class started standing up and doing a chant for their friends and Jihoon almost slipped “That’s my kid!” when a couple of parents sitting in front of his seat commented on how the two kids sound like real singers. Daniel was excited, too, Jihoon watched him clasp his hands together when Daehwi hit the high notes. Their performance ended with so many students and parents clapping their hands in glee.

They found their way to the backstage and Daehwi immediately jumped into Jihoon’s embrace when they walked up to him. The duo got the second place with a small prize, Daniel mumbled something about they deserved a No.1 but Jihoon elbowed him and made gesture saying the other parents could hear him and get upset.

“Congrats, kid! You and your friend did a great job out there.” Daniel gave the bouquet of flowers to Daehwi and the kid grinned happily in response.

“Thanks, dad. Are you going to stay? We are selling cookies at the party later, you two have to buy at our booth. The more, the better.”

“I am. Is it okay for you to stay, Jihoon?”

“Sure.”

“Great. I have to change my clothes. See you guys at the booth!”

Daniel walked side by side to the large room where the charity party was held. A lot of bake sale stalls and gift basket auctions were displayed in different themes. Parents mingle around, buying sweets to help their children’s classes and talk with each other about grades and achievement they kids have gotten.

“This is boring. Should I just write a check and hand it to Daehwi’s teacher?” Daniel complained halfheartedly, unable to suppress a smile when he saw a booth selling chocolate muffins. His boss has a sweet tooth, Jihoon knows it a long time ago when he brought his aunt’s homemade brownies to work one time and realized Daniel ate all of the bags he left in his table in just one day.

“Jihoon? Park Jihoon?”

Jihoon was checking the stuffed bunny at this certain booth when he heard an unfamiliar male voice behind him. A young man, probably a teacher since he had a name tag and was wearing a formal blazer, smiled so friendly at him yet Jihoon couldn’t identify who he is.

“You don’t recognize me? Joo Haknyeon. Your house was next to mine in Changwon, remember?”

“Oh, right,” Jihoon was in full surprise. They basically grew up together since their families were neighbours until the accident happened to Jihoon’s parents and his aunt brought him to Seoul. Jihoon had never gone back to his old town since then. Haknyeon still has that innocent looking face and a genuine smile, Jihoon felt truly happy to meet his old friend and returned his fist bump with excitement.

“Sorry, it was so long. Are you a teacher here?”

“Too long. I never thought I would meet you again. I’m teaching Math, grade 7th and 8th. Wait, are you married? Which class is your kid in?”

“No, I’m not married. Do you know a student named Lee Daehwi? Class 7A-1.”

“Of course, he was brilliant. But you aren’t his father?”

“I am,” For the second time in the night, Jihoon chewed on the idea of buying a life insurance as Daniel once again, casually slung an arm around his shoulder, even gave it a slight squeeze as if it’s a totally usual act between them. The man held a hand out to Haknyeon and they shook hands, politely, “Nice to meet you, I’m Kang Daniel, Daehwi’s father.”

Confusion was painted all over Haknyeon’s face but the teacher quickly regained his composure and smiled broadly.

“I see, here in our school, we fully acknowledge of co-parenting,” Haknyeon continued with a great enthusiasm, “I can promise there is no discrimination or bias against any of the children.”

 _Not this shit again_ , Jihoon bit his lower lip and groaned internally. First was the Principal and now, his childhood friends who he hasn’t seen in years, think he’s in a relationship with Kang Daniel and raising his child with him. Sure, he wishes that misinterpretation could be true, he really does, especially when Daniel was running his hand off his shoulder then finally, settled with a firm touch on his waist. Jihoon’s mind might have wandered for a second and caught up in a typhoon, from the corner of his eyes, he could see one side of Daniel’s lips turned up more than another as the man was showing his signature business smile to the Math teacher.

“Mr. Joo, that’s fantastic to hear. Thank you for taking the time to take care of and understand my child. I hope Daehwi doesn’t cause you any trouble in class.”

“Oh, I just told your,” Haknyeon turned to Jihoon and the teacher was probably having a hard moment to address his old childhood best friend, “your partner about that. Daehwi is extremely intelligent and thoughtful. He has many talents too, I really like his performance earlier. Now, excuse me, I have to check on my students over there. Nice to meet you, Mr. Kang. And see you around, Jihoon.”

Jihoon let out a breath he hadn’t been aware that he was holding after Haknyeon went over to a corner, where a bunch of kids dressed in Superheroes costumes seemingly were arguing about where to put their slogans. Daniel hasn’t let go of his hand sliding down Jihoon’s jacket, the younger decided to take a step away.

“That wasn’t funny, Daniel.”

“Come on, let them think whatever they want,” Daniel replied, fixing his suit a bit and Jihoon caught his lips curled in an amused smirk, “It wasn’t even me that gave the teachers here the idea of us being Daehwi’s gay dads, was it?”

“Listen, Daniel,” Jihoon felt like he was going to explode. A part of him wanted to kiss that smug smile off the man’s ridiculously attractive face but a bigger part was telling him to punch him in his gut for thinking this is just a joke. On normal days, it’s easy to take the dad role in this non-sexual co-parenting arrangement with Daniel because Jihoon likes Daehwi and wants everything good for the kid. From his own experience, Jihoon knows it hasn’t been getting much easier for the boy adapting to the new environment and new people around him so he tries his best to make him feel loved enough. But Daniel is giving him some serious self-doubt about how long he should stay at this pinpoint on the map of all his misadventures.

“Kids can be assholes and you don’t want Daehwi to have a hard time dealing with stupid rumours and shit about having two dads while he is not.”

“If you care that much about how my kid feels, maybe you should notice how I feel, too.” said Daniel, his voice was still calm and warm, ringing in Jihoon’s ears like a pleasing prelude of a beautiful song.

“I’m going home.” Jihoon turned on his heel and walked away.

Daniel didn’t let him leave. The man followed him immediately, taking extra-long steps and grabbing him by his elbow when they stepped into the side hall, dark and empty.

“Look at me.”

Jihoon cursed himself for his natural response whenever Daniel speaks to him because he wished he hadn’t glanced up and met Daniel’s eyes staring at him. In an instant, with no words and just a singular directness of gaze, Jihoon felt like Daniel was piercing through every layer of his true emotions he’s been hiding for months. He was caught, this time, by the man himself.

“I like you. Before all of this happened,” Daniel jerked his head slightly towards the location where the charity event was still going on.

Jihoon took a step back, refused to believe the fact that his hearing ability was functioning just right because it seemed Daniel was talking about some kind of fantasy that only ever appeared in Jihoon’s occasional dreams.

“Are you serious?”

“I am. I mean, you are always hanging with that journalist guy at lunch and you used to joke around with my brother even more than you did with me. I thought you had no interest in me.”

“And why now?”

“I think you like me, too.”

Daniel took a step forward, closing the space between them and reaching for Jihoon’s hand. The younger didn’t flinch away, he looked down at their hands and his heart fluttered in his chest like every time Daniel touched his hand. There’s always warmth and a comforting sense of reassurance going through his palm and naturally spreading through his whole body. Daniel was still looking at him, his eyes glistened in the darkness. Jihoon knew what was coming and glanced away but Daniel already worked his hand up to Jihoon’s neck and drew him in with a little strength. Sucking in a soft inhale, Jihoon unconsciously leaned closer, letting Daniel press his lips gently onto his. The kiss was slow, lingering yet tempting enough to make Jihoon crave for more. Their breath mingled a half-second before Daniel tugged Jihoon in much more closer and started devouring his mouth, sending wild convulsion down his nerves and enabling sensations Jihoon thought they had been long forgotten. Daniel was kissing him feverishly, then nibbling on his lower lip and sliding a tongue inside his slightly parted lips. Jihoon let himself be drawn into the fiery kiss, a soft moan came out from the back of his throat when Daniel’s hand tightened on his hip and the man rammed his tongue further his mouth, making him dig his fingers deeper into his well-muscled shoulders and feel like his body was molded to his. Their tongues met in a slick, passionate dance of penetration and retreat till Jihoon was the first one to lose his breath and slowly broke away.

Daniel’s other hand was still firm and hot like fire burning the back of Jihoon’s neck, and the man left no space between them as they tangled their leg in between each other to stand still, hip to chest pressed together. Both of them were breathing heavily, “Jihoon,” Daniel said his name once, then twice and the younger could hear his heart pounding on his ears like a drummer going wild on his drum set. The man drifted his touch from Jihoon’s waist to his neck, with his index finger brushing his throat and sliding down to the collar of his white shirt, kindly caressing the sensitive gap between his collarbones. Jihoon hissed sharply, each of his muscles was trembling under his touch.

“My eyes are ruined.”

Daniel and Jihoon broke apart, the younger almost jumped and hit his head against the wall. Here he was, arms crossed in front of his chest and a big frown appeared on his face, Daehwi continued with anger fueled in his voice, mixed with a great call of accusation.

“You could have just cut the crap and told me you were dating your Assistant, dad,” Daehwi stomped on his feet, “I’m 12, not 2. Do you think I need you to tell me you’re still in love with mom or something?”

The two adults glanced at each other, both were totally taken aback by Daehwi’s words.

“And you,” Daehwi pointed at Jihoon, “I trust you. You said I can tell you everything, and I did. Yet you lied to me about dating my dad.”

“Daehwi,” They both called the kid at the same time. Jihoon backed off, his mind was still fuzzy and Daniel had stepped closer, lowering himself to his son’s eye level.

“Daehwi,” The man started without hurrying, “Jihoon and I, we aren’t dating.”

 _Oh._ Jihoon pressed his lips into a thin line, waiting to hear what’s coming next from the man.

“Stop lying, dad. I just saw you two, urgh, kissed.”

“You’re right about that,” Daniel snickered and Jihoon wanted to kick him. Daehwi was still looking pissed yet he had the nerves to be funny, “But when you came to me, we weren’t dating. Just earlier, we discovered we could work out, some tension between us.”

 _God doesn’t love me._ Jihoon gritted his teeth. He knows Daniel sucks at communicating with kids but judging from the disgusted expression on Daehwi’s face, the man had totally failed to give his son a good explanation of what he just saw with his own eyes.

“I’m sorry, Daehwi” Jihoon decided to step in, “But your dad is right. We weren’t dating without telling you. We might, though, in the future.”

“Like tomorrow?”

“Yes, tomorrow is a nice start.” Daniel peeped in.

“Fine,” Daehwi stuck his hands into his pockets, the boy scrunched his nose in a deep thought, “If this means I could meet Jihoon more often then I don’t mind. But I don’t want to see you two kissing.”

“Grow up, son!”

Daniel yelled after Daehwi turned to leave the scene and the kid covered his ears with his hands while running off as fast as possible.

*

Jihoon let out a moan of lust when Daniel lowered down on him. Every inch of his skin was burning and aching under Daniel’s hand, rough and tender at the same time. He remembered three of them got home pretty late and Daehwi disappeared into his room at the speed of light, probably was still in process of deleting the image of his two dads shoving their tongues down each other’s throat off his brain. And there was whiskey and mixed up jokes about how bad both Daniel and Jihoon were for missing out an interest that had been indicated towards them and dancing around each other like two teenagers falling in love for the first time, then at some point Daniel naturally leaned in, placing his lips over Jihoon’s mouth and pulling him closer in his warmth. If their kiss at the empty hall was a little desperate and sort of press-you-up-against-the-wall that drove both of them to edge along with their newfound realization, then this one was slow and gentle, innocent yet profoundly intimate and electrifying. Jihoon’s eyes fluttered shut and in the back of his mind, he could see light exploding and so, he ran his fingers down Daniel’s back, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and he could hear the beating of his heart against the man’s large chest. The man’s hand had slid off Jihoon’s cheeks and tightened around his waist. Their kiss grew heavier with lips moving in sync perfectly and hands greedily battling with each other’s shirt and tie. Jihoon whimpered as the burning heat flowing through his whole body kept growing when he felt Daniel’s rough hand slide up his chest, his fingers dancing over his nipple softly.

“Want this off you.” Reluctantly, Daniel removed his lips from Jihoon while yanking at his shirt, taking a moment to drink in the sight of the younger, breathless and completely bare from his waist up. Desire and hunger were what Jihoon could see in the eyes of the man holding him tightly in his embrace. Both knew they wanted more and Daniel leaned down to place a trail of butterfly kisses against the other’s chest, making his small, flat nipples tingle and swell like ripe fruit in anticipation of the moment a pair of warm lips captured and sucked on those hardened cherries.

“Wait,” Jihoon breathed out heavily, raising his hand to touch Daniel’s shoulder, “This, we shouldn’t, Daehwi might come out.”

“He’s a smart kid,” Daniel chuckled, his fingers still playing with the younger’s nipple and squeezing, swirling it between the pads of his thumb and index finger, “He probably knows better to leave his dads alone after seeing them make out at his school.”

“I’m not,” Jihoon trembled under his touch, “joking.”

“Alright,” Daniel smirked, running his thumb along Jihoon’s beguiling collarbones, “My bedroom, then.”

And that was how Jihoon found himself pressed down the silky mattress, groaned loudly when Daniel dipped his head, lips running down the younger’s stomach then reaching to the waistband of his pants. A thought came into his mind and Jihoon pushed Daniel’s shoulder, the man stared at him, a puzzled look appeared in his eyes full of lust.

“Can I see you without your clothes?”

Daniel grinned and sat back, legs straddling Jihoon’s hips. He did it in a hurry, loosening the buttons then tossing his shirt aside.

“I’m supposed to put on a show for you, aren’t I?”

Jihoon gulped, he dreamed about this and was glad Daniel was giving what he wanted. The man started unbuckling his belt and his pants were thrown to where his shirt was lying, leaving the last piece of clothing on him was a pair of briefs. Daniel’s perfect proportion is one thing but seeing him stripping down, revealing every bit of his defined muscles is another thing that gave Jihoon a hard time to breathe. The man quickly hovered on top of him and their lips crashed together, Jihoon could still taste a strong taste of wine in the corner of his partner’s mouth. Bitter yet aromatic and intriguing, along with the eager touch on his thighs, creating a thrill ran right through Jihoon.

“Jihoon,” Daniel called his name, his voice was low and husky. His lips touched Jihoon’s shoulder before moving up to the side of his neck and dangerously close to his earlobe, “I want you, really, really want you.”

“I want you, Daniel.” Jihoon tried to bite back but a loud noise still escaped his swollen lips. It didn’t help when Daniel lowered down to press the length of his body onto the beautiful young man under him, the hardness of his growing erection rubbed against him, sending waves of pleasure through his groin. Jihoon let his hands roam free over Daniel’s back, caressing the ridges of his muscles and feeling them arch with every movement of his body. His breath caught in his throat when the man smoothed his hand over up and down his thighs, then his hips began to rock against Jihoon’s. The younger hissed loudly and lifted himself up to adjust their position. Daniel took the advantage, he stripped Jihoon off his pants, then his underwear down his hip and looked at his completely naked body. His gaze trailed off from his face, to his shoulders then lower to his stomach and stopped at his hard-on. His hand also followed the path where his gaze had taken, his fingertip drew lazy circles against Jihoon’s pelvis skin.

“You’re so gorgeous.”

Jihoon drew in his breath sharply when he felt Daniel’s warm breath skirt across his hip and his lips touch the head of his length. Daniel took it slowly, drawing the tip of his dick into his hot mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Jihoon shivered, gripping the fabric beneath and feeling more vulnerable than ever.

“I won’t last if you do that,” Jihoon covered his eyes with his hands, embarrassingly admitted.

“Relax, love.”

Daniel murmured then gently rolled him over; the younger felt a hand near the crack between his butt cheeks and his body tensed up unintentionally. Daniel must have realized it, he spent a long time kissing Jihoon’s neck and shoulders, leaving a wet string down his spine, finding all of the sensitive spots that made the younger squirm and moan in satisfaction. His finger was still doing the work, rubbing against his slow, rocking motions and a little deeper each time until Jihoon was relaxed in every way.

Jihoon heard the man roll on a condom before covering the younger’s body with own. At first, all he did was let his dick slide between Jihoon's cheeks, setting tremors through his back door each time the hard flesh passed over the tiny hole. Until when the younger growled and thrust himself at the man, Daniel pressed a kiss to his shoulder as he shifted his weight and reached between their bodies. Jihoon cried out, his head swimming in between the region of whiskey’s after effects and the overwhelming feeling of Daniel inside him. The man moved in a rhythm, sweetly and steadily, hitting all of the sensitive spots just inside his opening. He captured Jihoon's hands in his, threading their fingers together and stretching their arms above their heads, pressing them tightly to the mattress. Jihoon could barely manage to do anything but grip the sheets and hold on tight as Daniel fastened his movement. The younger didn’t care to keep his moan anymore; their bodies in perfect tandem, working together to bring each other to the maximum pleasure. Daniel thrust himself deeper and deeper, and Jihoon pushed himself against him.

The younger did not last long, the pleasure shuddered through him with such a force that was too fast and hard to fight against it. He felt every muscle tighten as he let out the last cry and came, wetness coating the mattress. Daniel's breath was hot against his shoulder as he grunted in between erratic thrusts as he came too. Jihoon felt his dick leap inside him then both released themselves to pleasure. As both of their orgasms had passed, Daniel carefully pulled out and fell to the side, enfolding Jihoon in his arms. They both lay there panting for a while, Daniel’s arm underneath Jihoon’s head, their legs intertwined together.

They did not say anything, instead, they just hold their hands in total silence, enjoying the presence of each other. There was not anything else in the world Jihoon wanted more right now than to be with Daniel.

“I love you, Daniel.” Jihoon whispered.

“That’s quite a bold statement, love, considering we will only start dating tomorrow.” Daniel replied, and Jihoon gained all of his final strength to punch the man in his shoulder.

“I never knew you’re this violent, Jihoon.” Daniel grinned, then pressed a kiss on Jihoon’s jaw, “But I don’t mind.”

“I love you.”

That was the last thing Daniel whispered into Jihoon’s ear that night, before drawing him a firm hug then both drifted off to sleep. No words were spoken but both of them know they could work out this “co-parenting arrangement” perfectly and three of them would be one happy family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that was all for Dad!NielWink, sorry to anyone who read the tags and expected a better domestic fluff, I am only capable of this ;-;
> 
> *Side Note: Some of you might have been following my on-going fic ["The Kids Aren't Alright"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12830118) , it is at chapter 10 now on the draft but there are many things need to change and sadly (for me), I need to take care of some matters IRL so I think I have to put the story on hold for a while. I'm truly sorry for my inconsistency but I'll back as soon as possible.


End file.
